Barrett
Barrett (バレット Baretto) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a former veteran and briefly traveled with Serena to the Standard Dimension as her bodyguard. Appearance Barrett is a tall man with a stocky build. He has gray, spiky hair swept back, and crimson eyes. He wears a green jacket with four visible pouches on the chest area and sleeves, over a black shirt and what appear to be bandages covering his arms. He also wears gray pants with a black belt and black shoes. He also wears a silver pendant around his neck. After being caught in an explosion, his left eye was damaged, leaving a huge scar that is partially concealed with an eye-patch. Likewise, he gained an X-shaped scar on his chest partial covered by his shirt. Personality As a war veteran, Barrett is a disciplined individual, placing his duty as his top priority, as seen when he decided to accompany Serena to ensure her protection, although at the same time it seems he is not close minded as he decided against attempting to stop her from leaving the Fusion Dimension. Barrett takes pride on his accomplishments in battling and believes that war medals are the honor of a soldier, going to the point of saying Reiji deserves a medal for paying Life Points for the use of his cards. History Past Barrett was a long serving veteran Dueling Soldier who guided and battled alongside his comrades. During one such battle, he directed his soldiers to move forward, only to find himself the victim of a Set "Widespread Ruin" that exploded on him. The fate of his comrades is unknown but Barrett was the only known survivor of the event, being left scarred. Xyz Arc Maiami Championship Round 1 Barrett was first seen in Maiami City along with Serena, though his face wasn't revealed, watching the first round of the Maiami Championship Duel of Hokuto Shijima on a giant screen by thee road side and then left. Round 2 Eventually the two ambushed Hokuto and forced him into a Duel with Serena. Hokuto lost, and was sealed into a card by Serena. The duo planned to assault Yū Sakuragi, as he was an Xyz user, but Reiji discovered their plan and set a trap by using Yū as bait to lure the pair, which succeeded. Reiji met Barrett and Serena and ordered Yū to retreat. Reiji then had Nakajima seal the area off to prevent the pair from escaping. Barrett then offered to duel Reiji instead of Serena, as he was tasked with protecting her and accompanied her to ensure her safety. Serena stood aside and witnessed the duel. Barrett proceeded to Duel Reiji demonstrating his veteran Dueling skills honed in the battlefield being able to severly damage him with "Beastborg Panther Predator". Reiji subsequently praised him and softly mocked him for his use of Medal Counters as proof that he must love war medals. Barrett agreed and said that medals were the honor of a soldier and subsequently praised Reiji and claimed he deserved a medal for paying Life Points for the use of his cards. As the Duel progressed, Reiji counterattacked by Summoning "DDD Sniping Overlord Tell" and "DDD Oracle Overlord D'Arc", pushing Barrett into a corner and forcing him to use "Beast-borg Medal of Honor" in an attempt to take Reiji down with him. However, the attempt failed due to the effect of "D'Arc", allowing Reiji to gain the eventual damage as Life Points, causing Barrett to lose, being blasted and left nearly unconscious. He eventually came to and activated the homing beacon in his Duel Disk, sending information of his coordinates to Academia and recalling himself back to the Fusion Dimension. Deck Beastborg Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion